


[Podfic] Two Hundred and Eight Weeks

by Twilight_Angel



Category: White Collar
Genre: Bisexuality, Future Fic, Multi, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: Peter likes to figure things out for himself.





	[Podfic] Two Hundred and Eight Weeks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Hundred and Eight Weeks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464) by [elandrialore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elandrialore/pseuds/elandrialore). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in June 2010.

**[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201006087.zip)**

28:30 

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
